Individuals often carry handheld type devices including cell phones, Blackberries®, IPods®, wallets, and other personal devices while performing their day-to-day activities. These devices are sometimes carried in their hands or clothing pockets and sometimes in handbags and briefcases. Handbags and briefcases have a variety of storage areas including the main compartments which are often large and comprise most of the space available for storage. The main compartments are generally meant to serve the primary purpose of the bag or case, which is to carry goods of appropriate size that will fit in the compartment. For example, the main compartment of a briefcase is often used to store paper or laptops.
Bags and cases often have a variety of smaller compartments. These smaller compartments are typically used to hold smaller personal devices in order to make them easier to locate. Placing smaller devices in a main compartment of a bag or case may cause those devices to be unnecessarily shaken or damaged by other objects located in the larger compartments. These other objects may include much larger and heavier devices as well as keys or other sharp objects that could potentially damage the smaller personal devices. The large compartments also allow the small personal devices to move from side to side which may make them difficult to locate. Smaller compartments that are capable of holding one item or a group of smaller devices of appropriate shape and size may make them less likely to be damaged and easier to locate.
Many modern handbags and briefcases have special compartments designed for particular personal devices or groups of personal devices. These compartments are a certain dimension in order to appropriately and safely store these devices. The size of the compartments vary based on the devices for which they have been designed. Some compartments allow the personal devices to remain uncovered when placed in them. Some compartments allow the personal devices to be secured with a clip, fastener, button or other apparatus for securing the item in the compartment. Some compartments have zippers. The compartments can be oriented in any direction that would fit the personal item and hold it securely. These compartments may be located anywhere on the bags and cases such as on the inside, under flaps, or on the outside. They may be single compartments or a variety of compartments holding various shapes and sizes of personal devices.
Some cases for storing personal devices are free-standing and not attached to bags or cases. These cases are often used to protect personal devices. The personal devices used with these free-standing cases are often electronics.
When retrieving these devices, the individual may be required to dig in the large compartments to retrieve his or her devices. Sometimes objects such as keys are placed with these devices and may damage them. For example, a key may scratch the outer surface of a cell phone or other electronic device. Thus, there is a need for a device to better organize personal devices, protect them, and facilitate their retrieval.